The present invention relates to a tube transport assembly of a textile machine system having the capability to transfer full packages and empty tubes between tube support members.
It is known to provide a tube transport assembly for a textile machine having a plurality of peg tray-type tube support members for individually supporting and transporting tubes through yarn processing stations at which yarn is wound or unwound from the tubes. It is further known to operatively interconnect two different types of textile machines such as, for example, a spinning machine and a winding machine, wherein the production of each machine is related to the production of the other machine. In German Offenlegungsschrift 32 35 442, a textile machine system is disclosed in which a spinning machine is operatively interconnected with a winding machine. The two machines are positioned next to each other for transport of the tube support members in a closed loop around both machines. In this regard, both of the textile machines must be configured to accommodate a uniform tube support member configuration. However, all machines that may desirably be interconnected, do not accommodate the same configuration or size tube support members. Accordingly, the need exists for a textile machine system in which at least two different configurations of tube support members can be transported in respective different closed loops so that each of the textile machines of the textile machine system can be provided with tube support members of a specific configuration best suited for use with the particular textile machine.